1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vending devices for vending publications and the like and more specifically to a device for vending a single publication per transaction by exposing only a single publication to the purchaser per transaction.
2. Background
Newspaper vending machines provide a convenient and relatively economic means for selling or distributing newspapers, magazines and the like, herein publication or publications, throughout an area of distribution. Most often, vending machines operate on an honor system, that is, upon payment of a prescribed sum, the vending machine allows a purchaser to access, typically through a manually-operated door, a bay which contains the vending device""s remaining stock of publications.
For obvious reasons, this system of vending, based upon an honor system, has over the course of time proven to be problematic to the owner of the vending machine. Problems may arise both due to loss of merchandise and the associated profits from lost sales as well as from increased maintenance costs associated with damage to the machines, much of the internal workings of which are exposed upon opening the door to the vending device.
Although any number of solutions have been proposed, it appears, at least in terms of popular use, that no outstanding solution as been recognized and adopted by machine vendors. The reasons for a lack of adoption of a solution may be numerous. One prevailing reason, however, lies in the complexity and therefore the cost associated with adopting any given proposed solution. Another justification may lie in the fact that many distributors and vendors have significant capital investment in existing vending devices and may be therefor reluctant to invest additionally in any given proposed solution that requires an additional substantial capital investment.
There may be advantage then in providing a single vend device for vending a single publication per transaction by exposing only a single publication to the purchaser per transaction for removal from the vending device.
There may also be advantage in providing a single vend device for vending a single publication per transaction that may be retrofitted into the cabinets of many existing newspaper vending machines.
There may also be advantage in providing a single vend device for vending a single publication per transaction that does not expose the interior of the device to the purchaser during the vend cycle.
The present invention is directed to a device for vending a single publication per transaction by exposing only a single publication to the purchaser for removal from the vending device during any single vend cycle. The single publication vending device of the present invention may be manufactured as a complete stand alone unit or, in the alternative, various subassemblies of the present invention may be incorporated in an existing publication vending device to retrofit the publication vending device.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the single publication vending device includes a product vend assembly positioned within a housing for dispensing a single publication per vend cycle.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the single publication vending device includes a housing having a publication vend port, the housing containing a product support platform, the upper surface of the product support platform lying substantially parallel to a plane extending through a generally horizontal midline of the publication vend port. A carriage is connected to and is at least partially contained within the housing. The carriage assembly may be forwardly motivated through a plane lying substantially parallel to a plane extending through a generally horizontal midline of the publication vend port and a publication supported by the product support platform. A forward transport assembly is connected to the carriage for reciprocating movement with the carriage for advancing a publication positioned on the product support platform forward through the publication vend port.
In an alternate preferred embodiment of the invention, the single publication vending device includes the following related components and systems:
a) a housing including a product support platform, a product vend port and an access door;
b) a product storage and elevator assembly;
c) a payment and security system;
d) a carriage assembly;
e) a forward transport assembly; and
f) a vend flap assembly.
In an alternate preferred embodiment of the invention, the single publication vending device may also include a product display and release system.
The housing may be configured as a single monolithic cabinet for housing all of the subsystems and component parts of the single publication vending device or in the alternative the housing may include housing subassemblies, for instance a payment and security system sub-housing and a product storage and dispensing sub-housing. The housing includes a product vend port from which a single publication is discharged during a vend cycle. Additionally, the housing may include an access door providing access for stocking product and device maintenance. A publication or a stack of publications may be placed on the product support platform within the housing such that a fold of the publication lies substantially parallel to and is directed towards the vend port of the housing.
A product storage and elevator assembly is positioned within the housing and includes a product elevator to which the product support platform is connected. In one embodiment of the invention, the product elevator may also be responsive to one or more springs providing a vertical up bias for the product elevator and the product support platform against a vertical lift stop. The product elevator is also responsive to operation of the door to lower the product elevator to permit access to the product support platform.
In one embodiment of the invention, the payment and security system includes a payment receipt mechanism combined with a latch assembly. The payment receipt mechanism may be configured to receive payment by coin or paper currency and may or may not be configured to provide change or return of payment. In the alternative the payment receipt mechanism may be configured to accept credit or debit payment by electronic means. All of the above configurations for a payment receipt mechanism are currently known to those skilled in the art. The payment receipt mechanism may also include secure cash storage or other means for storing or transmitting payment data.
In a secure mode, the latch assembly secures the vending device and prohibits operation of the product vend assembly. Regardless of the particular configuration of the payment receipt mechanism, upon payment of a prescribed sum, the payment receipt mechanism cooperates with the latch assembly disabling a latch which otherwise restricts operation of the product vend assembly. Once the latch releases, the product vend assembly becomes operable and a vend cycle may be initiated.
In one embodiment of the invention, a product vend assembly includes a carriage assembly and a forward transport assembly. The forward transport assembly is supported by the carriage assembly. In addition, the carriage assembly provides motivation for the forward transport assembly. In one embodiment of the invention, the carriage assembly includes first and second carriage members which are slideable through support bushings. The first and second carriage members are joined by a crossbar which is operable by a purchaser to motivate the carriage in a generally forward direction. Alternately, forward motivation for the carriage may be provided by a motor or by electrical or electromechanical means.
The forward transport assembly is connected to the carriage for reciprocating movement with the carriage for advancing the publication forward through the publication vend port. The forward transport assembly includes a first advance arm connected to the first carriage member, the first advance arm including a first finger positioned laterally to a first edge of the uppermost publication positioned on the product support platform against the vertical lift stop. The forward transport assembly also includes a second advance arm connected to the second carriage member, the second advance arm including a second finger positioned laterally to a second edge of the uppermost publication positioned on the product support platform. The first and second fingers project angularly towards a centerline of the publication from a distal or forward end of the first and second advance arms respectively. When the carriage and the attached first and second advance arm assemblies are moved forward, the forward ends of the first and second advance arms transpose from a first position lying along a line parallel to a first side edge of the publication to a second position lying along a second line parallel to a side edge of the publication. Transpositional travel may be characterized by a substantially diagonal path in a plane substantially coplanar to the plane of the interleaf and towards the centerline of the publication. The first and second fingers transpose by travelling diagonally towards a centerline of the publication in a pair of guides or tracks. As the carriage moves forward, the first and second fingers insert at an interleaf formed between adjacent pages or page sections of the uppermost publication. The first and second fingers, upon contact with an internal surface of the fold, exert a force against the internal surface of the fold motivating the uppermost publication towards the publication vend port for discharge from the vending device.
Motivation for rearward carriage travel is provided by first and second carriage return springs which are connected to the housing or frame member and the first and second carriage members respectively. As the first and second carriage members complete their rearward travel, the crossbar returns to a normal or first position, and the latch is once again engaged disabling or otherwise restricting further operation of the product vend assembly.
A vend flap assembly may function in conjunction with the product vend assembly to permit access to a single publication during a vend mode or cycle and to inhibit access to publications stored in the device through the publication vend port when the device is in a secure mode. The vend flap assembly includes a vend flap that hingedly covers the publication vend port. The vend flap is attached to the housing by a flap hinge which is biased to a closed or secure mode position by a flap spring. The vend flap assembly may also include a flap latch assembly which, when the vend flap is in a closed or secure mode position prohibits opening of the flap. During the vend cycle, the flap latch assembly is tripped allowing the vend flap to be urged open.
The single publication vending device may also include a door which is secured and operable to gain access to the interior of the housing to place and remove publications in the device and to maintain, adjust and service the device.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the single publication vending device also includes a product display and release system. The product display release system includes a product display bay having a window to display a display publication available for sale. A display publication support is hingedly attached to the door forming a lower support surface for supporting a publication in the product display bay. The product support is held in support position by a retainer attached to a trip lever. As publications are sold the product elevator continues to lift, positioning the top publication for vending. The trip lever is positioned such that as the last publication is sold and the elevator reaches a preselected elevation, the elevator lifts against the trip lever releasing the retainer which in turn permits the display publication to drop out of the product display bay into the bottom of the housing. A sold out sign may be displayed behind the display publication, visible only when the display publication drops from the product display bay.